


请分清恶魔和妖精是两个不同物种

by zerijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerijo/pseuds/zerijo
Summary: 你是一个飞蛾妖精，你的祖母因为你迟迟不羽化而一口气狠心将你扔出家门，你遵循着祖母给的机票和一封委托信敲开了Devil May Cry这家事务所的大门，那么为了成功羽化，你又会和这些斯巴达男人们擦出怎样的火花呢？
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	请分清恶魔和妖精是两个不同物种

**Author's Note:**

> 前提警告：  
> 1.本文是一篇不明显的梦女文，别看但丁戏份多，但主要还是搞维吉尔，嗯，本章没写到搞维吉尔是因为作者太烂了，没胆子搞，可能后期女主胆子大了才会更频繁地接触维吉尔吧。大概。  
> 2.ooc是作者的，而且作者第一次写梦女文，所以目前没什么恋爱甜点，要是实在看不下去直接点×，手机点返回键。  
> 3.原创大扑棱蛾子女主，吐槽役担当，前期胆小，后期成长起来可以和维吉尔、但丁拼刀的那种。  
> 4.本文采用鬼泣5倒叙穿插的手法来描绘剧情，可能会造成时间线混乱。  
> 5.以上都阅读完毕了，那么我开始放文了。

“我想，我当初就不应该敲开这家店门，嗯，我是说，我现在肠子都悔青了！”我站在这家有了年代的事务所门口，心里划着十字，向耶稣.佛祖.玉皇大帝祈祷了一遍又一遍，然后深呼吸推开Devil May Cry的大门，再一次地被眼前的景象锻炼着来自东方的幼小心脏，为什么这家店的恶魔们总是能以奇怪的姿势摔在房间的各个角落！顺便身上还或多或少裂开几道狰狞的口子！  
“嗯么......早上好？小姐，你的表情简直像是吃了上次你给我做的变态辣麻婆豆腐，虽然上次你没做出这种表情，但小姐你是不是太大惊小怪了？我们只是在进行我们家族中表达友好的行为，嗯，就类似于家族传统那样。”  
那位倒在接线吧台的白发恶魔穿着犯旧的红色皮夹克捂着腹部斜靠在木头椅子上小息着，我真的很佩服他这样睡着椅子都不会摔下去的操作，每次都忍不住猜测他们恶魔的血脉里是不是混了一部分蝙蝠的基因，毕竟魔人化的翅膀总是能让我思想跳跃到其他事情上，可能是我开门所漏出来的光线太过刺眼，其他两位恶魔被突然的光线照的动了动，但完全没有要起来的样子。  
“但丁先生，恕我直言，如果我习惯了你们这种亲戚之间表达友好的方式，那么才真是见鬼了，我不清楚你们到底是有多嫌，以至于每周起码有3次我开门你们全都带伤扑街。”  
“抱歉，小姐，你说的pogai是什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，一个语气词而已，而且没有骂人的成分。”  
“我怎么就这么不信呢？”  
“真没什么，就和先生你经常说的jackpot是一个道理。”  
我小心越过地上那些像是玻璃碎片又或者是披萨外卖盒子，顺便把一些容易划伤的碎屑踢得远远的，没错，如果不踢走那位短发的毛头小子一翻身准会被扎出一身血。我把自带的3层便携式食盒放在唯一一个看起来还能用的桌子上，对！就是那位红衣恶魔面前的那桌，然后我极不情愿地转身环顾四周，思考着先从哪一处打扫比较好，急救箱的库存，又打坏了屋子里的哪些地方，这个月的流水账单还受不受得住。  
“小姐，别总是苦着一张脸，笑一个亲爱的！要知道没有微笑，你永远算不上衣冠整齐。”  
依靠着椅子的红衣恶魔闻见食盒里的食物香气，立马放下前半部分的椅腿伸了个懒腰，他打开了最顶层的的食盒盖子，随手抓了一个水晶虾饺就往嘴里扔，咀嚼半天看是清醒了几分，抓起一个叉烧包冲我送了送。  
“噢~但丁，你知道我说不过你所以你能别拿我打趣好吗？我在你这事务所当股东.清洁工.紧急医护员当了半年，我没被激出胃溃疡，半夜送医院急救就不错了。”  
“哈哈！那你是该送去兽医呢还是人医？嗯，我觉得照你家乡的语言，你应该算：人妖？”  
“但丁！我可不想拿梦剑把你敲晕再睡一会儿！”  
忍耐，一定要忍耐，那位大叔可没有什么恶意，这是他们表达亲切问候的方式，千万别拔刀，因为拔刀自己也打不过，他们也只会觉得你在闹着玩，用力揪着被水浸湿的抹布，心里默念着和气生财，不要和他们较真，这是文化差距，无视就好。  
“嘿~小姐，这老家伙直接骂回去就好了，别摆你的含蓄架子了，我看你满脸难受的表情，直接骂出来就好了，这老家伙脸皮厚的很。”  
在清扫到那位毛头小子时，正准备出手摇醒，结果那小子直接配合地坐起还给你让了个位置，他拍了拍我那相对瘦弱的肩，可能才睡醒的缘故吧，他那随意的手劲拍的我简直要散架，老天，放过我吧！让我快点结束这场头疼的闹剧。  
“嗯......尼禄，我会考虑这个建议的，早饭在你叔叔那儿，每一层的分量是一样的，你现在过去说不定但丁没把里面的带肉的东西挑完。”  
“嘿！那老家伙！”毛头青年有点不满他叔叔翻乱了食盒，他步子急躁地向但丁走去，但期间我叫住了他，冲他扔了一箱刚刚翻出来的急救箱，指了指腹部，结果他耸耸肩直接将急救箱扔到但丁脸上。  
“嘿嘿嘿！大早上的能好好吃个饭吗？！”  
“老东西先把你腹部的东西拔下来再说！”  
“我先修正一点，现在已经不是早上，而是中午12点45分，麻烦你们要闹出去闹，这里还有一位没醒，而且我在打扫的时候请不要给我增添新的垃圾，否则之后的披萨草莓圣诞还有水电费我不给你们报销！”  
火大，真的很火大，我的声音因为愤怒而拔高了2个音阶，我跑过去也不是哪来的力气分开看似要打起来的叔侄，然后抽出第二层食盒拍到尼禄怀里，再从但丁吃过的盒子里拿出韭菜粉条馅包子直接塞到但丁嘴巴里，他看起来像是要抱怨什么，而我也不知道哪来的勇气直接横下脸语气冰冷：“抱怨待会再说，我知道你喜欢披萨，而且恶魔不会得败血症，但是我们合同里面约好了，一周之内只能点4次披萨，而且每次点不限量，只要你吃的完不浪费。先给我消停一会儿我去端盆水给你伤口消个毒。”  
我转身去找洗手间还能用的干净盆子，留下他们叔侄面对面交流感情，等我端水出来的时候，第三人已经醒了，好吧，我在想我是不是我的嗓门太大把那尊大佛给吵起来了，要知道，所有人里面我最不想打交道的就是那位一抬手就能固定发型，整天抛瓦的，看你的眼神就像是看渣渣的，孤高的简直我都想拿台音响在他面前放《无敌是多么寂寞》。  
“你应该知道恶魔的自愈力有多么好，所以下次不用采购那么多纱布。”  
“嗯么......维吉尔先生，节省医疗纱布的最好方法就是你们兄弟俩别没事找架打，切磋我也建议直接换成木刃点到为止，别每次搞得要捅对方几个血窟窿才罢休。”  
我气在头上，也没注意自己说话的语气，直接绕过靠在墙上挡我路的家伙，哐的一声将水盆放下，打开被冷落的医药箱，找出镊子眼神示意但丁他来还是我来。  
“小姑娘还是我来吧，我粗糙惯了，你这种千金大小姐可不适合看这种恶心场面。”  
但丁咬着纱布团拿镊子夹出带着血液拉丝的碎片，我所准备好的水盆不出一会儿就全被染成褐色，毛巾也是，我看着被血染色的水盆再看了一眼维吉尔，我深吸一口气：“维吉尔先生，我能看下你身体吗？”  
此话一出，坐在沙发的尼禄笑得打颤，那笑得幅度我都怕他拿不住碗，直接把饭盒扣在沙发上，哦，身边的但丁估计是要怕把伤口笑裂，捂嘴憋笑身子抖得跟筛子似的，看见他们这群人这样，我不禁怀疑起我刚刚说的话是英语表达意思没对，还是他们想歪了，还是说我这句话本身就有想歪的能力。  
“你......”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......jackpot!”  
“我的意思是我想看看你身体上有没有伤！”  
我的本能告诉我再不解释清楚，我面前这位散发着黑色气场的人就要把在场的人全都砍一遍，唔，另外两位我不在乎，但是我在乎我自己还没完成羽化的小命！我紧张地攥紧了我唯一的保命武器：梦剑。  
事先声明，我可不是什么人善被人欺的家伙，我是一只毒蛾，也就是人们常说的大扑棱蛾子的幼虫。关于我的妖精血脉，我那不显年老的祖母告诉我我们家可是蛾子成精，不过真正的蛾子也就只有我祖母，传到我这代妖精血脉比起祖母和母亲可是稀少的多，因为我外公和亲爹都是人类，所以，你们懂得，17岁的时候祖母直接把我提溜出门，说是我这种1/4的稀有妖精已经不多了，该出去历练看看会不会羽化，17年自己简直和幼虫没什么区别，我抬头看了眼母亲，用眼神询问我是真的会羽化？而母亲直接拿给我一本相册，指着其中一张说：“这是我没羽化前的样子。”  
哦！搞了半天原来我长得不像爹妈全是我没羽化的锅！这17年一直以来我都怀疑家里在我刚出生时就把我抱错了窝！还有为什么羽化之后自动生成一件绒毛斗篷，我看着祖母以及母亲那羽化后的蛾翼披风不禁陷入沉思，围脖那一圈绒毛是蛾子的绒毛吧，这个披风是翅膀吧！脱下来翅膀不疼吗？！还没等我反应过来，祖母就直接一个信封外加一张机票丢在我脸上把我扔出家门。  
然后我坐飞机再转机，期间感谢自己为了准备高考好好学的英文，起码日常交流以及看报纸看视频不成问题，那么经历了2天漫无目的的闲逛后，我看着Devil May Cry的店门以及祖母信里的描述，最终推开了这家大门。  
“嘿！莫里森，这个月的水电，拜托啦！”  
“那从这里面扣。”  
“嘿！但丁你欠我的钱什么时候还？”  
“下个月再说。”  
“哈？你还指望但丁能还得起？”  
大堂里面讨论债务的人群里面没一个注意到我的，坐在中间的红衣男子由于白发白胡子一开始我以为他们在逼迫一位无辜老人要把房屋抵押还债，那位男子坐在正中间的电话吧台后面，应付着两位女士喋喋不休的纠缠，其中一位金发女士衣着过于暴露导致我都不晓得眼睛往哪里瞅，毕竟对于我这一位保守的东方人来说，风格实在是太刺激了，女士们坐在吧台上分着桌子上的一盒披萨，而被叫做莫里森的黑人男人则靠着吧台正挑选几封带有红色漆印的信封。  
“那个，打扰一下......”  
“嘿嘿！我这里可不是给观光客的旅馆！要找旅馆的话去下一家。”  
坐在中央的红衣男人听到了我那宛如蚊子嗡嗡声的拜访声，他先是从那两位女士的身形中探出脑袋，看到我两个28寸的行李箱外加一个登机箱，手里还捏着一封白色信封，小小的没什么危害地站着，可能真的把我当成普通的留学生吧。  
“那个......我不是游客，我是来替我祖母传达委托的，请问先生你收到佩雷拉·忒菈女士的委托信了吗？我现在来传达下半部分。”  
我窘迫地双手捏着信封走向前台，期间那两位漂亮女士抱有兴趣地一直盯着我，真近，近的我仿佛闻得到披萨肉桂粉中夹杂着几分女士香水味，身为蛾子就这一点不好，我对气味十分敏感，我咽了咽口水因为黑发女士身上嗅到了火药味，而在另一位身上嗅到了铁锈味。  
“莫里森？”  
红色皮夹克的男人像是来了兴致，示意那位带着西装帽的黑人男人加快速度，可是我眼尖地看见一张贴有中国邮政的信封就那么与其他信件格格不入。  
“嗯么......是这一张。”我经受不住这两位女士看透骨子的眼神，直接伸手一指，将那信封挑了出来。  
“哦？眼神真好。”  
“嗯，谢谢，家里管得严所以没得近视眼远视眼之类的的。”  
“哇偶！是那种性格温顺的乖乖女呢~但丁。”  
两位女士一前一后注视着我，莫里森看着我抽出来的信封核对姓名无误便笑了一下，而我则是越发紧张地捏紧手上的第二份信封，我觉得我身上的冷汗都要被激出来了。  
“小家伙别害怕，我们不乱宰外来客，介绍一下吧。我叫但丁，这位老头是我的工作提供人，黑发的是蕾蒂，金发的叫翠西，这两位算是我的搭档，知道这家事务所的多半是需要驱魔或者是和恶魔沾边的人，那么如何称呼？来自东方的客人？”  
“中文名字叫陈瑜霞，英国名字叫瑜霞·忒菈·陈。”  
“很有趣的名字，你外婆英国人？”  
“不，但丁先生，我祖母来自中国，我外公英国人。”  
“来自？”  
“嗯，我祖母是妖精，我母辈都是妖精，我们家族是蛾子，我的话，我只有1/4的血脉是妖精。”  
“难怪这两位女士一直盯着你不放呢~”  
“欸？”  
但丁接过莫里森递过来的信件，不再和我搭话，而坐在吧台上的两位女士则离我越来越近，我想往后缩缩，但那位金发女郎显然不想放过调戏我的机会。  
“东方的妖精呢~传说看见妖精的人都是些幸运的家伙，这老天到底是怎么了？让我们这些和恶魔打交道的碰上了。”  
“哈？你是对你们恶魔而言吧，对我来说可是幸运女神的眷顾呢！小家伙来我这边，我身上可是有女巫的血统。”  
专心读信的但丁可是丝毫没有想把我从两位女士火药味十足的对话中救出来，我左手一位蕾蒂，右手一位翠西，而我成了她们争夺的中心，原因我也清楚，因为妖精自带聚财buff，简单来说只要是妖精逗留过的地方，那儿绝对是一块风水宝地，祖母和外公恋爱期间，外公的香水产业可是赚翻了三倍，这得益于我祖母是飞蛾的原因，算是种族优势吧，我祖母往那花田一站，花田的所有虫子就不主动啃嫩芽了，毛虫期间全都专心等祖母投喂，成虫了就帮花田授粉，算是互利互惠，这也是为什么外公那么疼我祖母的原因，不是因为香水工业的利润，而是祖母为他创造了属于他们俩的花海。  
“嗯，姐姐们，可能我帮不了你们，毕竟我们家族自带的聚财buff是应用到种植业上的，所以......能放了我吗？”  
我被夹在中间，两位女士丝毫没有要放弃的样子，她们对视的视线仿佛要把我电焦，上天啊！辐光大神啊！救救信奉你的仆从吧！我会上满贡品的！  
“也就是说你祖母的委托是要我把你照看训练到羽化？嘿！莫里森我说过我不会在做任何保姆工作！”  
“先别急，看看第二封信件的报酬怎样？”  
莫里森的提议让我稍微松口气，看来最关键的是第二封信件，苍天啊！求求你让我赶快完成羽化回去吧！我恋乡情怀很重！我无比怀念我那个在云南的茶田，还有广东的早茶文化，最重要的还有奶茶店！欧洲的奶茶店全是香精冲调的的东西！  
我当着他们的面打开第二份信封，然后我愣住了，其他人好奇地凑过来，特别是但丁看见信封里的金额整个人和我一样傻掉了。  
250万英镑英格兰银行开的支票！  
我快速收好并且躲开3只冲着这张支票的魔爪，一瞬间，我爆发出来的速度让他们这些猎魔老手都抓不到，真不知道是有钱能使鬼推磨，还是人的潜能能在危机时刻爆发出来，总之，那三位看见支票就眼红的三位猎魔人在我倒退的一瞬间可没抓住我。  
“咳咳！各位有话好好说可以吗？毕竟我们不能不讲道理看见钱就直接抢吧？信封里也装着第二份委托信，起码，先读完再看钱的事情吧？对吧？女士们？先生们？”  
我开始因为恐惧向后退去，因为真的面前的3位猎魔人真的有股抢劫杀人灭口的既视感，我把目光看向委托人的莫里森，可是那家伙根本就是在专心抽雪茄没空理我，或者压根不想管这档破事。我看着步步紧逼的3位，后背贴着冰凉的大门，很没出息地因为恐惧而放声大哭。  
“所以女士们，都说了，你们太凶悍了，都吓哭这位......胆小柔弱的精灵，莫里森别笑了！我可不知道如何哄小孩！我们一靠近她就哭的更凶，而且他妈的这把瓷白色的剑又是怎么回事！”  
但丁此时被我的哭声吵得心烦，到处找纸巾妄图堵住我那堪比嚎叫女妖的哭声，就在我哭嚎的一瞬间，我体内迸发出白色的光芒，那感觉很温柔也很有安全感，这种状态就像是冬天我把脸埋在祖母的蛾翼披风的绒毛当中，等我回过神来，我面前插着一把剑，这种东西我有印象，祖母和母亲都有一把，难道说这是我们家祖传的？可我明明没带管制刀具上飞机啊！而且就算祖母行李给我塞了，海关也会直接给我没收吧。  
“小姐，别哭了行不行？你也说要好好谈话不是吗？”  
什么哭？我明明已经不流泪了才对，我正想回应但丁那没法子的抱怨，可是但丁直接穿过我的身体，朝着门口我的行李箱走去。  
“等等！我在这里！”  
我想拉住他，但我的手穿过但丁的胳膊，我看向门口那位嚎啕大哭的“我”，他们都围在门口的我面前，尝试触碰，但是那个“我”仿佛有一层防护结界，任凭他们怎么触碰，也是手指触电那样弹开，所以我这是？灵魂出窍了？是看着门口的我是幻影还是跪坐在门口嚎啕大哭的我是幻影？我脑子有点乱，但是我看向身后缓缓浮空的剑，犹豫着要不要伸出手，拿拿看呢？  
“但丁，你这里又是什么狗屎情况？”  
“没啥，一位东方小姐被吓哭了，而已。”  
一身蓝色风衣的白发男子握着一把日本武士刀推开了门，是我错觉吗?这位怎么长得那么像但丁？是双胞胎兄弟吗？但气质完全不一样，不过话说回来，有谁能看的见我？能听得见我说话吗？我握住那柄凭空出现的白色细剑，陶瓷的触感，但是周围没有任何变化，我依旧触碰不了任何人，哪怕是那个跪坐在门口的我自己。  
“但丁，让开。”  
“嘿嘿嘿！你拔刀做什么？不至于吧？小姐，你也别哭了，我哥准备拿刀砍你了。”  
欸？等等等等！！！！这是什么情况！但丁也不拦着，原来那个蓝衣服的是你哥啊！看表面我还以为是你弟弟，不对啊！重点不是这个啊！我是进了强盗窝吗？！真要杀人灭口搜刮值钱的玩意儿啊！我这短暂的17年人生，啊不，虫生！真的要这么结束了吗？！  
那人手起刀落直接一劈，我认命地闭上眼睛想象自己灵魂看见地上被砍成两半的尸体，以及那些看见钱就眼红的家伙从我尸体下面抽出带血的支票，希望他们拿去兑换的时候银行看见血迹能直接报警，让我这个可怜的灵魂安息，可是什么都没有发生，没有肉体撕裂的感觉，也没有后知后觉的剧痛感，耳边仿佛风铃那样清脆。  
“小家伙你想闭眼到什么时候？装死也要躺在地上吧。”  
“我？欸？我没死！你们能看见我了？”  
那个男人把刀收回刀鞘不置可否，而我摸着我的头惊讶地发现我还活着！我看着之前像是饿疯了的家伙，又忍不住后退几步，木质地板发出清脆的格拉声，我低下头发现那个陶瓷质感的细剑还在，被我右手紧紧握着，所以现在我又如何向他们解释，我一开始不在门口，就在这里傻站着拼命大喊别砍别砍呢？  
“嗯，这位小姐？能告诉我们之前到底发生了什么吗？我的脾气可没好到被人耍了一通还他娘的心情愉快。”  
“但丁先生！你可以把刚刚的行为理解成，我想要自保而被激发出妖精的能力，关键是我也不会控制！我在这头喊你们喊半天了都没人理我！哪怕我使劲拉你的衣角我都会穿过去！那个刀要砍下来的时候我心里都写好遗书了！”  
我看着但丁活动手关节要揍人的样子，迅速蹲下缩成一团，右手的细剑护住脑袋指望这把始作俑者能在拳头打下来时做好缓冲。  
可想象当中的强烈后劲没有到来，他只是在我的剑上弹了一下，听着细剑叮的一声脆响，他抽走了我左手捏着的信封，并把那250万英镑的支票还给了我，我好奇地探出头立马被两位姐姐一通乱揉。  
“小妹妹你要吓死姐姐了，差点以为你跑了，要知道妖精魔法暴走可是很危险的哦！”  
“切！分明是恶魔的气息要把精灵给吓跑！你离远点！”  
哈......又是一轮妖精争夺战，我的脸被两双手几乎捏的变形，不要因为我脾气好就乱调戏我啊！就在我心里开始跑过车的时候，那位叫做维吉尔的男子蹲在我面前，他把那柄吓人的武士刀放在地上，我心理开始发毛并打了个寒颤，我相信在那位蓝色恶魔的眼中我一定是弱小、可怜又无助，但富得流油是个香馍馍。  
“你的力量很有趣。”  
“哦，谢谢夸奖。”  
“期待你以后和我切磋。”  
“什......什么！？”  
我敢打赌我的表情要多丰富有多丰富，甚至不亚于母亲直接一勺子纯酿米酒全部都是米粒直接塞我口里，那样酸到爆炸的难受表情，我这是糟了什么孽？我就是一只梦想着过着平平无奇生活的咸鱼，为什么非要我往武斗派上逼？！安安静静做只扑棱蛾子不好吗？这是什么大起起的生活？落呢？没了吗？被当垃圾那样扔进抽水马桶冲了吗？我视线又开始模糊，我又哭了，不过这次是认命地无声落泪，我开始祈祷希望我未来日子能过好些。  
“信件我都看完了，这个委托我可以接受，但你什么时候羽化这得看时间，所以委托金......欸？你怎么又哭了?维吉尔？”  
但丁捏着两份信件朝我走来，看着我一副生无可恋的表情还有不断冒出来的泪珠，他有些困惑地望向维吉尔，但对方则用无视来回复自己的问题。  
“我在为我的凄凉虫生而哭，没什么，我又不是破产了，我只是需要时间消化而已，能用钱解决的事情不是问题，但丁先生，请问我这张支票足够偿还你欠这两位女士的债务以及报销水电费吗？”  
“当然，小姐！肯定没问题，你想在这事务所住多久都没问题。”  
“那我有个条件。”  
“小姐请说。”  
“这250万英镑在没完成羽化的委托前由我保管，但丁先生你放心，明天银行一开门我就去办理账户顺便把你欠的债都还清，哪怕之后先生你驱魔损坏的物品我都能赔偿，我提这个要求的理由是因为我心里一点谱都没有，所以我想先保管钱。”  
“你这要求简直是要当我老板。”  
“老板可不会在第一次见面就被吓哭。”  
显然但丁被我这无理的讨价还价给说蒙了，他摸着胡子慢慢摩挲着，要不先给但丁先生70万英镑的定金？我看着满屋子沉默的人渐渐良心不安，但是但丁突然抬头抓住我的双肩。  
“十份。”  
“什么？”  
“为了庆祝今天你的到来我能点10份披萨外卖吗？”  
“如果吃的完的话，当然可以。”  
“好的！各位都动作麻利点，给小公主留个空位，欢迎陈瑜霞入住Devil May Cry！”  
所以说这是？成交了？这么随便的吗？？？我以为和恶魔交易就是握着冒着火焰的恶魔之手，然后说句deal，像这种打着外卖店电话说着不要橄榄，披萨要十份还是头一回。  
也许情况没有我想的那么坏不是嘛。  
“那个小姐......”  
“怎......怎么了？”  
“你有零钱吗？这里外卖都是到付，所以......”  
但丁一副你懂得的表情看着我，好吧，我收回前言，这归根到底就是贼窝！我从背包里翻出布偶钱包，倒出我仅剩的几张纸钞外加几枚硬币。  
“这够吗？”  
“足够了，小公主。”


End file.
